disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Merida/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Merida from Disney's Brave. Film ''Brave'' *Can I shoot an arrow? picks up the large bow from the table Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I? *I missed... *I saw a will-o'-the-wisp! *narrating Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led. *narrating I became a sister to three new brothers. The princes. Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Wee devils, more like. They get away with murder! I can never get away with anything! *narrating But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess. No lessons, no expectations. A day where anything can happen. A day I can change my fate. *moans Mum! It's just my bow! *I climbed up the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls. *Mom, you'll never guess what I did today! *disappointed ...Nothing, Mum. *in WHOOSH! One swipe, his sword shattered. Then CHOMP! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went! *the royal stables; taking care of Angus and rehearsing her own speech Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the queen. You can just tell the lords, "The princess is not ready for this. In fact, she might not ever be ready for this, so that's that. Good day to you. We'll expect your declarations of war in the morning." *I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom! *I'm not doing any of this to hurt you. *But it's my life, it's... I'm just not ready. *I think I could make you understand if you would just... *Listen. whinnies at her I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. touches her sympathetically and she pets him Not if I have any say in it. *Young MacGuffin shoots and misses I bet he wishes he was tossing cabers. *sarcastically Oh, that's attractive. *King Fergus Good arm! *YOU'RE the one that wants me to...! *I followed the rules! *I just don't care how... *Just listen! *OH! This is so unfair! *a sword and swings it around angrily You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what YOU want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you! *And YOU'RE a beast! her sword at the family tapestry that Elinor had been working on That's what you are! *the tip of her sword into the tapestry I'll never be like you! *I'd rather DIE than be like you! *excitedly You're a WITCH! *That's why the wisps led me here! *excited You'll change my fate! *You see... It's my mother-- *A cake? *Yes! I want it! Are you sure... if I give this to my Mum, it will change my fate? *Mom? So, I…I’ll just tell them the wedding’s off then? hears a growling noise from where Elinor rolled of down the bed Mom? walks round to see if Elinor is fine, she sees a giant shape under the blanket. It rises rise from the floor and the blanket falls off, revealing Elinor has transformed into a bear making Merida scream with terror pointing BEAR!!!!! *Queen Elinor unexpectedly turns into a bear Mum? You're... You're a BEAR! Why a bear? OH! That scaffy witch gave me a gammy spell! Elinor glares at her, demanding to know what she meant It's not my fault. I didn't ask her to change you into a bear! I just wanted her to change... guilty you. *Sorry, I don't speak Bear. *at the black berries; to Bear Elinor Find those by the creek, did you? Elinor nods and keeps eating the berries They're nightshade berries. Elinor eats another one They're poisonous. *the men in the throne room Legends are lessons. They ring with truths. Our kingdom is young; our stories are not yet legends, but in them, our bond was struck. Our clans were once enemies. But when we were threatened from the north, you joined together to defend our lands. You fought for each other. You risked everything for each other. *realizing Bear Elinor isn't changing back into a human No... No... I don't understand. crying Oh, Mum... I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you... to us. Bear Elinor You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me. I just want you back. I want you back, Mummy. murmurs I love you. *narration There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it. *up and sees Elinor has changed back into a human Mum! You're back! You changed! *narration There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it. Television Once Upon a Time *Emma with her bow and arrow raised Back off, lassie! My aim is true. Don't test me. Video Games Disney INFINITY series *"I am Merida, princess of DunBroch! And I'm very pleased to meet ye'!" *"Goodness! I haven't seen you for a fortnight! Glad to see you weren't eaten by a bear." Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Brave Quotes